


Cold

by agdhani



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin's thoughts after Azog's death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

By Durin’s beard he was cold.

It could have been the ice upon which he lay, the ice that had ceased cracking beneath his weight now. Far in the distance, the battle still raged, but here, on this frozen plateau that would be a raging river again come spring, the air was silent and still, the breeze blowing across his face as frigid as the ice beneath him.

His soul was cold, the memory of beloved Fili…that filth’s blade protruding from his chest…watching his lion of a nephew drop to the rocky ground below, his life stolen from him…

Because of me…

No. Not because of me, Thorin reminded himself. Fili’s death was on Azog’s head although Thorin doubted his sister would agree with him.

And Kili? Where was he? Survived, surely. He had to have survived. The line of Durin could not end here.

The thought of Kili’s continuation should have warmed him. It did not.

No, he said with a breathy sigh. This cold came from within, came from the spilling of blood that stained the ice, the blood he had given up to defeat the monster who had slain his grandfather, who threatened all of his kin and kind and the hosts of Middle Earth. He had done this. Thorin Oakenshield. His name would be remembered in song for generations. That had to be legacy enough.

Now it was time to give himself to the icy cold…and pray that Bilbo would forgive him his folly. It was his deepest regret.


End file.
